musicalyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 SONG (BREAK MY MIND)
Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside Come join the fun, take a journey through the night Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light 2 Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch How long will you last, through these memories of the past Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours Chorus Forced down to reckoning Your dreams become the sickening You thought you were alone No they bite you to the bone, you shout! Break, break, break my mind Break it till the tale unwinds Force my thoughts through hell and back Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart Break me till I fall apart This can't be real, this can't be right Now die inside the flames of your fright! 3 You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon 4 Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation So be sure to keep him on the chair or time will surely drain Chorus Forced down to reckoning Your dreams become the sickening You thought you were alone No they bite you to the bone,you shout! Break, break, break my mind Break it till the tale unwinds Force my thoughts through hell and back Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart Break me till I fall apart This can't be real, this can't be right Now die inside the flames of your fright! Hey kid, why do you moan We can't help but notice that you're home alone Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call That's not all, your flashlight is limited That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited Don't be scared, it's not like we care Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared On the bed, just don't be mislead Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over Cus foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order Oh and look, your know these guys Chica and bonnie don't look so alive The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn Can you survive till the crack of dawn 5 Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, your life is no longer safe 6: Child I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die Oh no, they're getting near... Help me… Nightmare Animatronic Break, break, break my mind Break it till the tale unwinds Force my thoughts through hell and back Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart Break me till I fall apart This can't be real, this can't be right Now die inside the flames of your fright! 6 WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT! (Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide) WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT! (Nowhere to run, try and survive the night) Child They're here! Категория:Песни из игр